Elijah et les Pingouins
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Grumpr - Kol s'ennuit, et quand Kol s'ennuit, il se trouve des occupations. Mais Elijah et Rebekah ne sont pas très contents de celles-ci.
1. Elijah et les Pingouins

**Disclaimer :**** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à la CW et à L.J Smith.**

**Voici ma nouvelle traduction qui, cette fois, est une histoire de Grumpr. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Laissez-moi vos avis )**

**Elijah et les pinquins – Chapitre 1**

Elijah leva les sourcils, regardant l'étrange spectacle devant lui. En mille années d'existence, il n'avait jamais rencontré ces irrespectueuses, ces arrogantes créatures (bien que Damon Salvatore s'en rapprochait à certaines occasions). N'avaient-elles pas conscience de ce qu'il était ? Il regardait fixement, durement ses adversaires comme si la force de son seul regard pouvait les faire redescendre.

Les pingouins lui renvoyaient en retour un regard plat avant de s'agiter lentement devant lui. Elijah les regarda partir, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir à un tel comportement. Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler un plan dans sa tête, les pingouins avaient déjà disparus au coin et il savait que les chances de les retrouver étaient minces. Niklaus avait approfondit la conception de leur nouvel maison et il y avait plus de passage secret qu'Elijah pouvait en trouver. On pouvait marcher pendant des jours dans ces couloirs secrets sans jamais croiser quelqu'un.

La pensée qu'ils étaient des _pingouins_, et donc des créatures inférieurs ressemblant à des oiseaux sans véritable intelligence, ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. En effet, s'ils étaient réellement stupides, ils n'auraient jamais survécu aussi longtemps dans le manoir des Michaelson. Cette évidence ne laissait qu'une question : comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas être remarqués ? Car s'il était honnête avec lui-même (et Elijah essayait toujours de l'être autant que possible), les pingouins étaient assez difficile à manquer. Ils ne pouvaient être arrivés ici sans avoir été remarqué par quelqu'un donc cela signifiait que quelqu'un les avait laissé entrer.

La réponse lui paraissait tellement évidente que, pendant un moment, il craignit que son âge l'ai en quelque sorte rattrapé et rendu gâteux. L'instant d'après, il marchait vite dans les couloirs. Après quelques secondes, il arriva au sous-sol et ouvrit les grandes portes.

Ce qu'il y trouva était choquant, mais d'un autre coté pas très surprenant. Le sous-sol, qui avait été meublé comme un salon il y a encore trois jours, avait été transformé en un laboratoire high-tech avec des machines qui ronronnaient sur la droite et plusieurs cages sur la gauche.

Plusieurs cages _ouvertes_.

Près des machines et des moniteurs se tenait son plus jeune frère vivant qui regardait – était-ce des caméras de sécurité ? Quand Kol avait-il réussi à les installer ? Et comment ne les avait-il pas lui-même remarqué ?

Distraitement, Elijah se demanda qui payait les factures d'électricité de cette maison car, ce qui était sûr, c'était que ça n'allait pas être lui.

A ce moment-là, son frère leva les yeux. Un regard inquiet apparu sur son visage avant d'être vite remplacé par un sourire.

-Frangin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, s'exclama Kol en marchant vers Elijah.

Elijah fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici mais j'ai juste eu une -, il fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste, -malheureuse altercation avec plusieurs oiseaux et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais savoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

Le sourire de Kol devint encore plus grand.

-Tu les as vus ? Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ?

Il se retourna vers les moniteurs, son sourire remplacé par un visage confus.

-Je ne peux pas les trouver. Ils semblent qu'ils se soient échappés des cages. Un véritable exploit pour des créatures qui n'ont pas, à proprement parlé, de main.

Elijah n'était pas impressionné.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que –

Il fut interrompu lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et que leur sœur entra, trainant l'un des pingouins par son aile.

-Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Que. Ca ? demanda-t-elle à Kol en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Elijah remarqua que les cheveux de Rebekah n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et que ses habits semblait légèrement ébouriffé, comme si elle s'était battu. Le pingouin avait été assommé mais Elijah n'en attendait pas moins de sa sœur. Rebekah avait toujours détesté être ignoré, et si les pingouins avaient agis de la même manière qu'avec lui, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui s'était passé.

Le sourire de Kol s'élargit quand il vit l'apparence de Rebekah.

-Tu as eu un petit bras de fer avec les animaux, ma sœur ?

Elijah grimaça : Kol avait encore poussé ses taquineries trop loin. Rebekah semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère, alors bien sûr Kol avait ressenti le besoin de la contrarier encore plus.

-La ferme, Kol ! Siffla-t-elle en jetant le pingouin qu'elle tenait toujours sur le sol, devant son frère.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Elijah, ce qui était très bien pour lui, car il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de sa sœur, sauf si nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que font ces oiseaux dans notre maison ? Je sais que tu as quelque chose à avoir avec ça, Kol, c'est toujours le cas. Et bien, réponds moi ? Ajouta-t-elle lorsque Kol garda la bouche fermée, ses yeux scintillant d'une joie incontrôlée.

-Tu m'as dit de la fermer, lui rappela-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elijah réprima un soupire. Il avait réussi au fil des années à oublier comment son frère cadet pouvait être enfantin. Essayant de mettre un terme à la dispute qui allait arriver, il prit la parole.

-Kol, pourquoi des pingouins se promènent-ils dans la maison ? Et ne dit pas –ajouta-t-il sévèrement quand Kol ouvrit la bouche- « parce qu'ils se sont échappés de leurs cages ».

Kol ferma la bouche.

-Que font-ils dans cette maison ? Que faisais-tu ici avec eux ?

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre :) Je vous dis à bientôt pour le second chapitre. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! )**

**Clara.**


	2. Ce n'est pas une explication

**Chapitre 2**

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs et il cherchait les autres pingouins. Il n'en restait plus que cinq depuis l'altercation avec la blonde. Elle en avait assommé un et en avait blessé trois avant qu'ils ne réussissent à s'enfuir. En effet, il avait remarqué que celui qui était en face de lui boitait légèrement de même que celui qui était à gauche de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au coin, ils le laissèrent passer. Par décision unanime, il était maintenant leur chef ce qui signifiait qu'il était celui qui ferait les tâches les plus dangereuses … comme être le premier à dépasser le coin.

Il regarda attentivement le couloir … vide. Signalant que la voie était libre, il avança. Les autres le suivirent quand un autre apparu.

La forme au bout du couloir les dévisagea pendant un long en moment. Il regarda derrière, et commença à marcher lentement vers eux. Depuis leur précédente altercation, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêt à se battre contre cette créature.

Leur adversaire les regarda quelques secondes de plus avant de partir dans l'autre sens. Il regarda pour être sûr que la créature était partie avant de se retourner vers ses camarades. Ils devaient sortir d'ici avant de rencontrer une autre de ses créatures.

Ils avaient jusqu'ici rencontrés quatre adversaires. Le premier les avait gardé dans des cages, le second les avait laissé passer, le troisième qu'ils venaient juste de voir et la femme blonde. Il frissonna de peur rien qu'en pensant à cette dernière.

Oui, ils devaient sortir d'ici rapidement mais pas seulement à cause de leurs adversaires. Ils avaient besoin de nourriture. Cela faisait près d'une journée que l'humanoïde fou avait apporté des poissons et il avait faim. En regardant ses camarades, ils pouvaient dire que, eux aussi, ils étaient affamés.

Maintenant, ils avaient juste besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir … Il leva les yeux.

_Oui, ça le ferait parfaitement._

EM * NM * KM *RM

-C'est une expérience, expliqua Kol joyeusement, comme Rebekah le regardait. Je tentais de les rendre plus intelligent. Tu peux imaginer ça ? Un oiseau avec un cerveau semblable à celui des humains ?

Elijah réprima un nouveau soupir. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce que son frère pouvait faire mais Kol n'expliqua pas d'où lui venait cette nouvelle fascination. Les idées de Kol n'étaient habituellement pas si scandaleuses, à moins que quelque chose n'ai déclenché cette idée.

Kol, quant à lui, semblait excité de son expérience bien qu'Elijah soit sûr d'avoir vu passer un froncement de sourcils vaguement inquiet sur son visage quand il s'est retourné vers les cages ouvertes.

A coté de lui, Rebekah semblait se préparer à une autre remarque cinglante et Elijah décida encore une fois d'interférer.

-Pourquoi veux-tu augmenter leur intelligence, Kol ? demanda Elijah, légèrement agacé par son frère cadet qui semblait toujours trouver que cette situation méritait un sourire. A quelle fin pourrait servir ces pingouins ?

Rebekah, impatiente, tapait du pied alors que Kol prenait tout son temps pour répondre. Sa réponse ne fut pas ce qu'Elijah appelait une réponse satisfaisante, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait attendre de son frère.

-Je m'ennuyais et vous aviez tous quelques choses d'autre à faire, sourit-il à son frère et à sa sœur et il se retourna vers Rebekah. J'ai regardé quelques films comme tu l'as si bien suggéré Rebekah et il y avait celui sur les requins où ils augmentaient leurs intelligences pour en faire des requins-tueurs.

Elijah sentait la terreur s'installer dans son estomac. Il n'avait quand même pas …

Kol haussa les épaules et finit son histoire avec un grand sourire :

-Alors j'ai décidé de faire la même chose avec les pingouins.

Elijah était momentanément sans voix. Des requins-tueurs ? Ca voulait dire que c'était des pingouins-tueurs ?

Kol, fidèle à lui-même, profita de l'état de choque d'Elijah pour faire une dernière remarque à Rebekah.

-Il apparait donc clairement que c'est ta faute Rebekah : je n'aurais pas vu ce film si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé pour faire quelque chose d'amusant avec moi, dit Kol joyeusement, souriant à Rebekah d'une manière qui la mettait au défi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elijah se demandait s'il y avait des effets secondaires à se faire daguer **(N/A : expression des fans pour quand un originel a une dague dans le cœur)**, comme des lésions cérébrales par exemple. Cela expliquerait certains des récents comportements de Finn … **(N/A : ou de Kol ^^)**.

Rebekah, pas du genre à reculer devant les défis, répondit avec force :

-C'est juste parce que tu es un grand enfant, Kol.

Et bientôt, le frère et la sœur se disputèrent, Rebekah devenant de plus en plus agacé et Kol devenant de plus en plus créatifs dans ses insultes à peine voilées.

Eliajh était sur le point d'intervenir, se demandant pourquoi il était toujours celui qui arrêtait les disputes de son frère et de sa sœur. Niklaus n'était d'aucune aide, préférant s'asseoir et regarder le combat. Où était Finn quand on a besoin de lui ?

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et Klaus entra. Du coin de l'œil, Elijah vit le sourire de Kol devenir incroyablement large, et il eut l'impression qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. L'instant d'après, Klaus avait plaqué Kol contre l'une des machines qui tapissaient le mur. Kol sourit quand Klaus le foudroya du regard d'une telle manière que la mort par la main de Rebekah lui paraissait être celle par un rayon de soleil (pas mortel, juste vive et douloureuse sans leurs bagues). **(N/A : désolée si ce n'est pas très compréhensible mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette phrase).**

-Hey Nik ! Kol salua son frère comme s'il n'était pas plaqué contre des machines par ce même immortel. Tu as vu les pingouins ?

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre ! :) Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! ;)**

**Clara**


	3. Les Costumes, meilleurs que les T-shirts

**Chapitre 3**

-Oui, Kol. Je les ai vu, répliqua-t-il à son frère, qui semblait être complètement indifférent. Elijah appréciait de voir Klaus tellement furieux.

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifique ? demanda Kol avec un doux et innocent sourire **(N/A : innocent … LOL)**, ou, tout du moins, avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus possible d'un sourire doux et innocent pour un vampire sadique millénaire.

Elijah fronça des sourcils. Kol avait habituellement plus d'instinct de survie que ça. Certes, ils avaient tous gardé les dagues dont ils avaient été victimes, mais il ne doutait pas du fait que Niklaus avait d'autres dagues d'argent cachés quelque part. Assurément, Kol savait ceci alors pourquoi provoquait-il son frère ? **(N/A : Parce que c'est Kol ? ^^)**

Au même moment, Klaus confirma ses soupçons en menaçant son frère cadet.

-Est-ce que tu _veux_ une autre dague dans ton cœur ? grogna Klaus avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans sa voix, resserrant son emprise sur le col de Kol.

Elijah prit un moment pour admirer la durabilité du tee-shirt de Kol. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il préférait les costumes : ils sont moins susceptibles d'être ruiné dans un combat … et ils lui faisaient un look génial aussi. Et raffiné et professionnel, bien sûr. Pourtant, les habits de son frère semblaient d'une raisonnable qualité à en jugé par le fait que les tissus étaient encore intactes malgré les mauvais traitements de Klaus. Avec une vague et inexplicable sensation de fierté, il se rappela que, jamais son costume ne s'était effondré, même après avoir été attaqué par un lance-flamme dans la pension des Salvatore lors de son « incident ». Les vêtements de Kol, eux, seraient partis en flammes en quelques secondes après une telle attaque.

Ce train de pensée l'amena à se demander qui avait osé essayer de bruler son corps. Il soupçonnait Damon, le jeune vampire avait toujours- …

-Allez Nik ! Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! répondit Kol en roulant des yeux.

Elijah força son attention à revenir sur la dispute en cours entre ses frères. La réaction de Klaus n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi Elijah s'attendait, et il eut tout de suite le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que cela supposait.

-J'ai. Dit. Plus. De. Pingouins ! cria Klaus en serrant les dents et en ponctuant chaque mot en claquant Kol contre les machines.

Elijah haussa les sourcils. Et bien, c'était intéressant. Niklaus avait prévenu Kol à propos des pingouins ? Ils avaient eu une réelle conversation à propos de … Pingouins ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse davantage analyser ces nouvelles informations, il se rappela de l'autre personne dans la pièce. Rebekah avait été remarquablement silencieuse jusqu'ici, laissant vraisemblablement Klaus prendre les devants dans leur mission « être furieux contre Kol ». Mais maintenant, elle portait son attention sur leur dispute.

-Elijah, lui demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Sur l'écran, celui du haut, troisième en partant de la droite.

Elle pointa du doigt l'écran et Elijah fronça les sourcils en s'avançant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que l'attention de ses frères étaient aussi portée sur l'écran qui semblait montrer les images d'une caméra de sécurité.

Au même moment, une alarme se déclencha de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Caroline serra sa veste autour d'elle quand elle regarda la magnifique maison blanche devant elle. Elle ne devrait pas être ici, elle ne lui devait rien. Certes, elle l'avait embobiné et utilisé son engouement pour elle pour le distraire assez longtemps afin qu'Alaric tue son frère, mais Klaus était le mal incarné et il avait sans doute fait des choses bien pire. Tuer Jenna et Elena dans un rituel lui vint à l'esprit.

Alors, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Définitivement pas parce qu'elle était désolé. C'est sûr. Elle était juste là pour … expliquer. Ouais, c'est vrai, elle était juste là pour lui dire que s'était sa faute à lui s'il s'était intéressé à elle. Et simplement parce qu'être là pour le distraire ne signifiait pas qu'il devait la suivre à l'extérieur, ou la regarder avec ses yeux bleus lumineux, ou lui sourire d'une façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir ses mignonnes petites fossettes.

Ugh ! Elle se retourna, frustrée, et résista à l'envie de faire la moue. Ce serait quelque chose que Damon ferait s'il était d'humeur espiègle et elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'être comme l'ainé des frères Salvatore. Elle croisa les bras et réfléchit. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison rationnelle à sa présence ici. C'était même probablement dangereux d'être à proximité de la maison des Originels, elle allait donc tout simplement rentrer chez elle. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même : oui, c'était un bon plan. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour avoir un petit aperçu … Et se retrouva à regarder un groupe de cinq pingouins entassés sur le perron.

Les pingouins la regardaient en retour.

Caroline ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix tout en essayant de se rappeler quel genre de boissons alcooliques illégales elle avait consommé avant de venir ici … Quoi ? Elle avait besoin de courage liquide avant d'affronter le plus ancien hybride au monde qui avait le béguin pour elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à trouver les pingouins partis.

Ils étaient là. Ils n'étaient plus entassés sur le perron. Ils étaient debout à moins de trente mètres d'elle, en une ligne soignée, et ils la regardaient encore. Caroline était sûre que celui sur la gauche était le mal incarné. Il avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui lui rappelait la façon dont Damon regardait parfois son dos quand elle était encore humaine. C'était effrayant et c'était un euphémisme.

Elle se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre autour et retourna ensuite son attention sur les pingouins. Ils la regardaient toujours. Ils s'étaient également rapprochés d'environ trois mètres.

-Okay … ça y est … je pars … bye ! divagua-t-elle, un peu hystérique.

C'était effrayant.

Et elle courut.


	4. Toujours Appuyer Sur Le Bouton Rouge

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir ! ^^ Voici le chapitre 4 qui est un peu plus long que d'habitude ;) Laissez-moi vos impressions ! :D**

**Chapitre 4**

_Précédemment dans Elijah et les Pingouins :_

_-Elijah, lui demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Sur l'écran, celui du haut, troisième en partant de la droite._

_Elle pointa du doigt l'écran et Elijah fronça les sourcils en s'avançant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que l'attention de ses frères étaient aussi portée sur l'écran qui semblait montrer les images d'une caméra de sécurité._

_Au même moment, une alarme se déclencha de l'autre coté de la pièce._

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne ne bougea. Puis Kol s'échappa des mains de Klaus et courut jusqu'aux ordinateurs, tapant des choses sur le clavier et murmurant « Oh allez ! Vraiment ? Comment ont-ils fait ça ? » dans sa barbe. Son sourire précédent avait disparu et il portait le même regard vaguement inquiet, vaguement irrité qu'il avait quand Elijah était entré. Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu.

-Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kol ? demanda Rebekah, pas très contente d'avoir été poussé sur le côté par son frère.

(-Ton langage, Rebekah ! lui reprocha Elijah, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à faire arrêter ses frères et sœur de jurer. Il supposait qu'avoir été un vulgaire, sanglant, jureur, buveur de bière et guerrier Viking à la fin du dixième siècle n'avait pas aidé son image de frère ainé responsable. Peu importait le fait que cela n'ait duré que trois ans et qu'il ait passé les trente années suivantes dans une ferme de l'Europe de l'est à être le plus affable des bergers que le monde n'ai jamais vu ou qu'il ait passé la plus grande partie du treizième siècle à empêcher Kol de prendre le contrôle du monde –une fois le jeune vampire avait même contraint plusieurs personnes pour devenir le prince d'un petit royaume de Transylvanie-. Rien de tout cela n'importait bien sûr. Non, tout ce qui comptait était : « Ne sois pas hypocrite, Elijah ! Tu te souviens, en 995 ? » et tout d'un coup, les arguments d'Elijah n'était plus valide.

_Ses jeunes frères et sœur_, soupira-t-il, _ils ne vous laissent jamais oublier vos erreurs _…).

-Silence Bekah, dit Kol distraitement, les sourcils toujours froncés devant la chose, quelle qu'elle soit, sur les écrans.

-Kol, c'est quoi cette alarme ?

C'était Klaus, qui était presque en train d'aboyer sur Kol, sa colère d'il y a quelques minutes clairement pas encore oubliée. Kol lui lança un regard irrité.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir, Nik. Peut-être que si, pour une fois, vous aviez un peu de patience, vous pourriez en savoir plus.

Et avec ça, l'instinct de conservation de Kol avait été encore une fois jeté par la fenêtre. Le regard sur le visage de Klaus disait clairement à Elijah que si Kol avait jeté son instinct de conservation, alors c'était que Kol priait pour que lui-même soit jeté par la fenêtre. Elijah ne voulait pas répéter l'incident de Budapest en 1848, en pire.

-Klaus, calme-toi. Kol, je sais que tu sais ce que cette alarme signifie, alors arrêtes de défier Klaus et dis le nous. Sinon, nous pourrions être tentés de détruire tous ces ordinateurs pour que cette alarme très, très agaçante s'arrête.

Kol le regarda, essayant de voir à quel point Elijah était sérieux dans sa menace. Elijah le regarda en retour, vraiment sérieux. Le bruit, sanglant, fit lentement s'effondrer l'homme patient. Mais même un homme patient devait concéder la défaite face à cette alarme, aigue, sans fin.

Pour une fois, montrant un certain sens de l'instinct de survie (ou peut-être simplement par souci de ses machines), Kol appuya sur le gros bouton rouge à l'extrémité gauche de la machine. On pouvait y lire « AVERTISSEMENT : Ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton » et Elijah avait peut-être vu l'ironie de la situation. Il se mit à douter de la santé mentale de Rebekah pour avoir permit à Kol de regarder des films. Il s'en saurait sans doute fiché, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire de pingouins.

L'alarme s'arrêta. Ils lâchèrent tous un petit soupir de soulagement.

Elijah n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Kol avait jugé nécessaire de mettre une alarme si forte, car, avec leur capacité auditive de vampire, entendre ce bruit était presque douloureux. Mais Elijah se promit de se venger de Kol pour ça. Il était bon en rancune. Parfois.

-Bien. Maintenant, pour quoi était cette alarme ?

Kol avait un regard irrité sur le visage alors qu'il faisait « avance rapide » sur l'une des bandes de sécurité. Elijah eut un tic à l'œil quand il réalisa que cette caméra en particulier était placée juste à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

-Kol.

Depuis le grognement qui était sorti de la bouche de Klaus, il était clair que la patience de son frère était complètement épuisée pour le moment. Comme Niklaus se déplaçait vers Kol d'une façon dangereusement lente qui signifiait d'habitude que quelqu'un allait être blessé, Kol répondit finalement.

-L'alarme se déclenche lorsque la sécurité a été violée. Quand j'ai découvert que les oiseaux s'étaient échappés, j'ai fermé la maison et j'ai activé le système d'alarme. Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de sortir, ces oiseaux intelligents.

Elijah trouvait un peu inquiétant d'entendre ce qui ressemblait à une véritable fierté et une véritable affection dans la voix de Kol quand il parlait des pingouins. Il se résolut de ne plus jamais se laisser daguer à nouveau. Clairement, ces dagues en argent cauchemardesques avaient des effets secondaires. Bien que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kol avait toujours été bizarre avec les animaux.

-… Doit être quelque part par là … Ah ! Ils sont ici !

Elijah regarda l'écran, il affichait toujours le corridor à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Il y avait maintenant cinq pingouins en plein milieu de ce corridor. A coté de lui, il sentit Klaus se reculer à nouveau et Elijah lui lança un regard perplexe avant que son attention ne revienne sur les pingouins et ce qui se passait à l'écran. Les quatre Originaux se tenaient debout (et pas très naturellement) en regardant la scène en face d'eux. Elijah n'était pas sûr que c'était le choc qui lui faisait cela, mais il combattait l'envie de répéter, d'un voix catégorique et atone, le mot « Quoi » jusqu'à ce que l'univers ne décide de donner un sens à tout ceci. Rebekah n'avait pas ses restrictions :

-Quoi …

Tout le monde l'ignora, trop concentré sur l'écran où l'un des pingouins semblait donner des ordres aux autres en faisant des signes, tout en pointant le plafond toutes les cinq secondes. Deux des autres pingouins étaient à coté des autres au milieu du corridor et levaient un troisième pingouin pour le mettre sur leurs épaules.

(-Mais les pingouins n'ont même pas d'épaules ! cria l'esprit d'Elijah à lui-même.)

Une fois que les trois pingouins eurent formé une pyramide stable, le leader des pingouins grimpa au-dessus des trois autres et atteignit et poussa quelque chose qui n'était pas entièrement visible à l'écran.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il était partit. Kol appuya sur un petit bouton bleu sur l'un des panneaux, et le point de vue changea. Cette caméra était placée plus bas et légèrement pointée vers le haut, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas auparavant. Le pingouin n'avait pas disparu. Il était dans le puits de ventilation.

A coté de lui, il pouvait entendre Kol murmurer :

-Alors, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont sortis.

Le quatrième pingouin sauta rapidement sur la pyramide et grimpa dans le grand puits. Le leader devait avoir poussé sur le coté la plaque qui recouvrait l'ouverture.

Un par un, les autres pingouins furent montés par le quatrième et le leader. Il y avait quelques problèmes car le dernier pingouin à être monté était significativement plus petit que les autres et il ne pouvait pas atteindre le puits de ventilation ou les autres pingouins.

Rien ne sembla se passer pendant plusieurs minutes, le dernier pingouin étant encore debout au milieu du corridor, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Les autres pingouins semblaient avoir disparus. Avaient-ils laissé le pingouin derrière eux ?

Soudain, quelque chose tomba du puits de ventilation. Elijah se pencha vers le moniteur et réalisa que c'était une corde. En fait, c'était une de ces cordes très fantaisistes utilisés pour maintenir les rideaux ensemble. Le dernier pingouin attrapa la corde et fut tiré vers le haut.

(Pendant ce temps, l'esprit d'Elijah lui rappelait que les pingouins n'avaient pas de pouces opposables.)

Une fois le dernier pingouin disparu dans le puits de ventilation, la plaque se remit en place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La pièce était silencieuse, à l'exception des bourdonnements incessants des machines et de la musique qui provenait de l'iPod de Rebekah et que tout le monde avait été heureux d'ignorer depuis quelques minutes. Personne ne bougeait.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'Elijah voulait demander à ses frères à ce moment-là. Les plus pressantes étaient « Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces pingouins ? » et « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une caméra de surveillance à l'extérieure de ma chambre ? ».

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche, cependant, fut ceci :

-Pourquoi avons-nous des puits de ventilation, Niklaus ?

Klaus le regarda fixement, et Elijah se hâta d'expliquer :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi avons-nous de si grands puits de ventilation ? Je sais que nous avons besoin d'air, mais ils n'ont surement pas à être si larges au point que même Kol puisse ramper dedans.

-Bien sûr qu'ils doivent être aussi grands, répondit Nik, pas très sûr de lui, en regardant Elijah. C'est très important.

-Oui, Elijah, même moi je sais que les puits de ventilation doivent toujours être de cette taille, dit Kol, ayant l'air scandalisé.

Elijah n'était pas sûr de si Kol jouait la comédie ou s'il se sentait personnellement insulté par la critique d'Elijah sur l'infrastructure de la maison.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de films d'espionnage ? demanda Kol.

Klaus regarda Kol d'une façon qui disait clairement « Ne m'aides pas », avant de se retourner vers Elijah en ignorant complètement sa sœur, tout comme ses frères. Leur petite sœur avait tiré une chaise en face d'un des moniteurs et observait maintenant ce qui semblait être un soap opéra/drama de lycéen. Elijah choisit de ne pas se demander comment elle était devenue si rapidement une experte en technologie moderne et comment elle avait piraté le système de Kol si vite.

Il avait reçu assez de surprise pour la journée.

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :D Laissez-moi vos commentaires ;)**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un autre chapitre avant de partir en vacances mercredi soir mais je vais faire tout mon possible. Au pire le nouveau chapitre arrivera la dernière semaine de juillet mais pas plus tard, promis ;)**

**Clara.**


	5. La Taille n'a pas d'Importance

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voilà le nouveau chapitre :) Après il ne restera qu'un seul chapitre à traduire mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée ! J'attends juste le prochain poste de l'auteur ! )**

**Assez de bavardages ! Je vous laisse lire ! :) Laissez-moi vos commentaires )**

**Chapitre 5**

_Précédemment dans Elijah et les Pingouins :_

_Klaus regarda Kol d'une façon qui disait clairement « Ne m'aides pas », avant de se retourner vers Elijah en ignorant complètement sa sœur, tout comme ses frères. Leur petite sœur avait tiré une chaise en face d'un des moniteurs et observait maintenant ce qui semblait être un soap opéra/drama de lycéen. Elijah choisit de ne pas se demander comment elle était devenue si rapidement une experte en technologie moderne et comment elle avait piraté le système de Kol si vite._

_Il avait reçu assez de surprise pour la journée._

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

-Nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux, Elijah, dit Klaus, un regard déterminé sur le visage, bien qu'Elijah observait avec intérêt la curieuse façon dont il fléchissait et faisait craquer ses doigts. C'était, contrairement à son frère, pour afficher un comportement nerveux.

-Oh, allez Nik ! s'exclama Kol avant qu'Elijah ne puisse être d'accord avec Klaus. Ils sont inoffensifs !

_J'en doute vraiment Kol, _pensa Elijah sans le dire. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison mais ils ont réussis à s'échapper. Qui sait ce dont ils sont capables. Il avait encore des difficultés à analysé cette situation. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'ennemies avec des ailes au lieu de bras.

Mais ils pourraient encore grimper, supplia son esprit. Ils n'ont pas de pouces, ils ne devraient pas être en mesure d'utiliser leurs ailes pour quelque chose d'utile et pourtant ils grimpaient à la corde.

Derrière lui, l'expression incrédule de Klaus montrait que, lui aussi, avait des doutes sur l'inoffensivité de ces oiseaux. Il jeta un œil à sa sœur mais celle-ci était toujours en train de regarder ce que jouait l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Il était sur le point de se joindre à la discussion quand il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Il se tourna rapidement et soudainement il fut face à face (ou plutôt genoux à face) avec le pingouin que Rebekah avait trainé derrière elle quand elle était venu dans le laboratoire.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il était trop surpris pour bouger mais il vit Niklaus s'éloigner de lui et il enregistra rapidement l'expression excité de Kol ainsi que la curiosité dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse se recomposer un visage, le pingouin s'approcha de lui.

Elijah le regarda s'avancer en éprouvant des sentiments mitigés. D'une part, il était curieux de savoir ce que le pingouin avait l'intension de faire et d'autre part, il commençait vraiment à détester les pingouins, spécialement les pingouins qui avaient été entrainé par Kol.

Soudainement, le pingouin le gifla.

Choqué, Elijah leva la main vers son visage. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les pingouins pouvaient sauter haut. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé plus que ça, sa guérison rapide l'en avait assuré, mais aucun animal n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui comme ça. _Bien que techniquement, les manchots n'aient pas de main_, se rappela-t-il.

Le pingouin tournait et semblait parfaitement content de pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Elijah, lui, avait d'autres plans. Klaus se tenaient dans un coin du laboratoire, regardant tout sauf le pingouin, pendant que Kol était en train de regarder la scène avec un sourire fier qui mettait Elijah mal à l'aise. Rebekah rigolait à une blague de son émission sur les écrans qu'elle avait piratée. C'était au tour d'Elijah maintenant et il serait damné s'il laissait juste le pingouin sortir d'ici après l'avoir giflé.

Elijah courut vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de lui, lui bloquant le passage. Puis il attrapa le pingouin par une aile et le jeta contre le mur. Au lieu de rester au sol comme la plupart des oiseaux le ferait après avoir heurter un mur avec une telle force, le pingouin se releva avec l'aide de ses ailes.

Elijaj fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour savoir s'il pouvait s'attendre à une quelconque aide de ces frères et sœur. Cela semblait peu probable : Niklaus et Rebekah ne faisait pas attention au combat (volontairement) et Kol, quant à lui, supportait le pingouin.

_Merci pour le soutien_, pensa sarcastiquement Elijah et il se retourna vers le pingouin, seulement pour réaliser qu'il était juste en face de lui. L'instant d'après, il était durement poussé (pour ne pas dire jeter) à travers le laboratoire.

_La force de l'oiseau est la même que la mienne_, réalisa-t-il avec surprise. _Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que Kol a fait à ses oiseaux ?_

Il essaya de retrouver son équilibre mais il retomba en arrière et se cogna la tête contre les cages vides. Il ressentit alors une douleur vive dans son cou.

.

.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la douleur avait disparu de même que le pingouin. A sa place, se trouvait son frère cadet qui lui souriait.

-Tout à fait étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Kol alors qu'il offrait sa main pour aider Elijah à se relever. Elijah accepta son aide mais ne répondit pas à sa remarque.

-Tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer, mon frère, ajouta Kol avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux.

Elijah l'ignora et fixa son attention sur son costume. Le problème avec les pingouins, décida-t-il, c'est qu'ils sont trop petits. Cela faisait qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'enrouler ces mains autour de leur coup, comme il aimait le faire avec les vampires indisciplinés.

_Ils ont même moins de respect pour mes costumes que Niklaus lui-même_, pensa-t-il en regardant son costume sale. Il allait encore devoir se changer, réalisa-t-il avec un soupir. Ces costumes duraient plus longtemps quand il était à la recherche d'un moyen pour tuer Niklaus. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'au moins deux costumes par jour avec tous les « accidents » qui arrivaient à sa famille.

Rebekah avait juré que c'était un accident quand elle avait renversé son verre de sang sur lui après qu'il soit revenu de sa nuit avec Elena. C'était son costume préféré mais il avait dû le laver quatre fois avant que les tâches ne disparaissent.

Et après, il y avait eu la fois où la moitié de sa garde-robe avait brulé quand Niklaus avait été obligé de porter un nœud papillon au bal de leur mère. Il soupçonnait Kol pour ça mais ne pouvait pas le prouver. Il avait perdu cinq costumes comme ça et avait dû nettoyer à sec à plusieurs reprises le reste pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de fumée.

(Niklaus devait acheter un nouveau nœud papillon mais il était revenu quelques heures plus tard avec un costume complet. Elijah pensait qu'il essayait d'impressionner Rebekah ou même leur mère mais, à la place, il avait passé toute la soirée à essayer de séduire Caroline Forbes, l'une des amies d'Elena.)

Quand il regarda autour de lui la pièce, il vit que Rebekah en avait fini avec son émission et disait à Kol qu'elle voulait que ces oiseaux disparaissent.

-Bekah, dit Kol avec un ton qui impliquait qu'il pensait que sa sœur était complètement déraisonnable, ce sont des pingouins. Il n'est pas nécessaire de les tuer.

Avant que sa sœur ne puisse répondre, Elijah se joignit à la conversation.

-En fait Kol, il est nécessaire de les tuer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ces oiseaux, mais ils sont forts. Trop forts.

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant.

-Nous pouvons encore les battre. J'ai perdu ce combat parce que j'ai sous-estimé cet oiseau.

Il ignora le rire de Kol et continua :

-Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. La prochaine fois que nous verrons ces oiseaux, nous allons mettre un terme à leur vie. Ils sont trop dangereux pour être laissé seul et trop imprévisible.

A sa gauche, Rebekah hochait de la tête à tout ce qu'il disait mais, à sa droit, Kol gardait son regard obstiné qu'Elijah connaissait très bien. C'était le regard que Kol avait déjà porté plusieurs fois quand ils étaient encore humains. Et cela signifiait généralement qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Kol ne les aide. Pas même leur Père n'aurait été capable de l'en convaincre.

Elijah résista à l'envie de soupirer.

Et dire que cette journée avait bien commencé. Il avait regardé le soleil se lever ce matin, pensant à Elena, l'adorable Elena qui avait tant de compassion en elle. Il avait pensé à sa propre famille aussi. Rebekah qu'il savait secrètement heureuse d'avoir ses frères autour d'elle. Puis il y avait Kol qui avait manqué un siècle entier de développement technologique mais qui semblait avoir rattrapé son retard très vite. (_Trop vite,_ réalisa-t-il maintenant. Il était plutôt sûr que les modifications génétiques n'étaient pas encore capables de produire ces monstres-pingouins.)

Et Niklaus … Elijah ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son petit frère aussi heureux et cela lui avait fait mal de devoir lui apprendre la trahison de Mère. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé que oui, il avait pardonné à son frère ce qu'il avait fait. A l'exception de Finn et de Mè- Esther (ça lui faisait toujours mal d'y penser), sa famille était à nouveau réunit. Il avait prévu d'inviter ses frères et sœurs à quitter Mystic Falls une journée pour pouvoir profiter de la compagnie des uns et des autres. Il était partit en parler à Niklaus quand il avait vu les pingouins. _Et bien, je pense que ce petit voyage est à oublier maintenant._

-Kol, nous devons savoir s'il existe un moyen de les tuer, dit Rebekah en regardant son frère. Tu n'es pas stupide. Je sais que tu ne créerais pas des monstres comme eux sans une échappatoire au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Kol ne répondit pas, préférant regarder attentivement certains des écrans derrière la tête de Rebekah. Le silence dura quelques difficiles secondes avant que Rebekah ne se rende compte de ce que Kol laissait entendre. Elijah voulait se cogner la tête contre le bureau à plusieurs reprises mais il savait, par expérience, que cela ne résoudrait pas la stupidité qui frappait occasionnellement sa famille.

-Tu n'as pas … murmura Rebekah incrédule et plus que juste un peu en colère. Tu es fou ! Tu laisses ces bêtes se balader sans même savoir s'il y a un moyen de les arrêter ?

Soudain, les yeux de Kol revinrent vers sa sœur, son regard était irrité. Elijah ne pouvait ébranler son sentiment que l'irritation de Kol était complètement authentique. Cela était d'ailleurs suspect puisque les réactions de Kol étaient très rarement authentiques. De tous ses frères et sœur, Kol avait toujours été le meilleur acteur.

-J'étais encore dans la phase de test, dit-il, sur la défensive. Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'échapperaient de la cage avant que je l'ai fini.

Rebekah semblait prête à piquer une crise mais Elijah avait des choses plus importantes à discuter avant.

-Rien de tout cela n'importe tant que nous ne savons pas où sont ces oiseaux en question, dit Elijah d'un ton raisonnable. Et puisqu'aucun d'entre vous n'a cru bon d'arrêter le dernier pingouin de s'échapper de la maison, nous n'avons maintenant aucune idée d'où ils sont.

Il regarda ses frères et sœur quand il disait cela, toujours irrité par le manque d'aide qu'il avait reçu. Kol avait même eu le culot de supporter le pingouin. Rebekah n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'écran qu'elle regardait, même pour une seconde. Il était sûr que n'importe quel être humain normal aurait déjà été sourd au niveau sonore qu'elle mettait quand elle regardait ses séries.

(Rebekah clamait que cela venait de l'éducation qu'elle recevait au lycée mais, d'après ce qu'Elijah avait vu, cela donnait plutôt une image biaisée. Ces séries semblaient impliquer des joueurs de football et des pom pom girl. Il savait qu'Elena avait été pom pom girl et, clairement, ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait au lycée. Mais Rebekah refusait d'écouter. « Nik a dit qu'il m'aiderait à m'adapter » lui avait-elle dit. Nik pensait que porter un uniforme mettrait Rebekah à la mode. Il avait voulu lui répondre mais il savait qu'il était futile de discuter avec sa sœur de ces choses. D'ailleurs, elle ne le croirait probablement pas et il avait brulé toutes les preuves qu'il avait trouvé sur l'épouvantable sens de la mode de Klaus avant qu'il n'enlève la dague à Rebekah.)

-Pour le moment, dit-il, je suggère que l'on essaye de localiser les pingouins et puis, ensuite, nous les rendrons inconscients et nous les ré-enfermerons dans leurs cages. Nous pourrons décider de comment les tuer plus tard.

-Ou si nous les tuerons ou pas, au final, ajouta Kol avec un sourire joyeux.

-Nous déciderons plus tard, répéta Elijah fermement, en voyant le regard que lançait Rebekah à Kol. Pour l'instant, nous devons trouver ces pingouins. Kol, est-ce que tu as d'autres caméras ? Pas à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur ?

-Quelques-unes, répondit Kol en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Seulement dans les endroits que toi, Niklaus et Rebekah fréquentez le plus.

-Tu nous as espionnés ? demanda Rebekah, plutôt bruyamment et avec indignation.

Elijah ne savait pas si c'était le manque d'intimité qui l'énervait ou si c'était le fait que se soit eux qui soient traqués et non un innocent petit humain. Probablement les deux, décida-t-il. Kol souriait, l'air pas vraiment repentant.

-Bien sûr, petite sœur. Et tu n'as aucune idée du genre de choses très intéressantes que l'on peut apprendre à propos de sa sœur quand on se soucie de regarder. Certaines activités périscolaires à la pension des Salvatore par exemple.

Rebekah devint rouge de colère et probablement aussi d'embarras.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kol, siffla-t-elle furieuse.

-Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires, Bekah, dit Kol en souriant avec arrogance. Ou bien, vous ne l'auriez pas fait devant les caméras.

-Allons juste localiser ces oiseaux pour pouvoir y aller, dit Elijah, commençant finalement à perdre patience devant la dispute de son frère et de sa sœur mais Kol et Rebekah ne semblaient même pas l'entendre.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après le combat, Elijah avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose. Mais ce fut quand il entendit une quatrième voix se joindre à la discussion qu'il réalisa ce que c'était.

-Je n'y vais pas, dit Klaus.

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite de la dispute entre Kol et Rebekah (qui m'a bien fait rire) et les explications sur le pourquoi Klaus ne vient pas ! :)**

**IMPORTANT : je pars en vacances demain et je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster. Mais en tout cas je vais essayer de traduire :) Je reviens le 23 juillet donc je posterais dans la semaine qui suit mon retour au plus tard.**

**Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé encore une fois ! Laissez moi vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais), ça ne prends qu'un petite minute )**

**A plus ! Clara.**


	6. Pingouins, Pas des Animaux de Compagnie

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! **

**Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre que l'auteur a posté. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterais la traduction du chapitre suivant car je ne sais pas quand l'auteur postera la suite !**

**En tout cas, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre :) Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**

_Précédemment dans Elijah et les Pingouins :_

_-Je n'y vais pas, dit Klaus._

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

C'était incroyable comment une simple phrase pouvait complètement arrêter la dispute de plus en plus bruyante du frère et de la sœur.

Elijah regardait Klaus, perplexe. Niklaus se tenait près de la porte, le plus loin possible des cages.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je n'y vais pas, répéta Klaus fermement.

Rebekah regardait, elle aussi, Klaus, irritée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa tirade à propos de l'importance de la vie privée et de garder sa jeune sœur heureuse car elle sait où se trouve ta chambre et qu'elle est en possession d'un lance-flammes.

(-Tu aimerais avoir à te promener nu après que j'ai brulée toutes tes affaires, mon frère ?

-Pourquoi ma sœur ? Si tu veux me voir nu, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander, répliqua Kol avec un sourire narquois.)

La patience de Rebekah –toujours en quantité insuffisante- sembla être à court :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nik ? Bien sûr que tu viens.

-Non, je n'y vais pas, répondit Klaus obstinément.

-Et pourquoi pas, exactement ? demanda Elijah, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'aime pas les pingouins, déclara Klaus, ne regardant résolument pas Kol.

Le plus jeune frère d'Elijah tentait actuellement de ne pas sourire et échoua misérablement.

Elijah ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de garder sa patience. Pourquoi devait-il être lié à ses gens ?

-Niklaus, personne n'aime les pingouins, commença-t-il après avoir pris une profonde respiration et avoir fait une pause. Excepté Kol apparemment.

-Oui, dit Kol avec enthousiasme et manquant complètement (ou ignorant, Elijah ne pouvait jamais le dire) le regard noir (voir mortel) que lui envoyait Rebekah. Ces oiseaux sont géniaux ! Vous les avez vus se déplacer ? Ils ne marchent pas, ils remuent !

Klaus frissonna.

-Et d'ailleurs, dit Elijah à voix haute, ignorant l'interruption de son plus jeune frère, nous sommes toujours liés les uns aux autres. Ces oiseaux constituent une menace et tout ce qu'ils font à l'un d'entre nous, ils le font à nous tous.

Klaus bougea, inconfortable, avant de se tourner vers Elijah, ses yeux semblant se bloquer sur les taches du costume d'Elijah.

-Mon frère, commença Niklaus avec un sourire qui était encore plus hypocrite que ses charmants sourires qu'il donnait aux dames de la grande classe qu'il séduisait dans le passé.

(Elijah ne comprendrait jamais comment les gens ne devenaient pas immédiatement suspicieux quand son frère leur souriait comme ça. Mais, là encore, ils ne connaissaient pas la tendance de Niklaus à mettre en difficultés les gens. Mikael n'avait pas apprécié que ses fils aient perdus toutes ses flèches dans la forêt après que Niklaus ait finalement convaincu Elijah de lui montrer comment manier un arc. Elijah s'était résolue de ne jamais plus écouter son frère après ça.

La semaine d'après, Niklaus lui avait sourit et avait demandé à Elijah s'il pouvait lui montrer comment traquer un animal à travers les bois. Ils étaient perdus dans les bois depuis plusieurs heures quand Elijah s'était rappelé pourquoi écouter Niklaus était une mauvaise idée.)

-Je crois que tu as besoin de changer de vêtements. Dois-je regarder si j'ai un costume qui te conviendrait ?

Elijah le dévisagea.

(Derrière lui, Kol se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur.

-En parlant d'un changement de vêtement, comment as-tu réussi à ramener ta robe en un seul morceau, chère sœur ? Je craignais que ta robe soit endommagée de façon permanente compte tenu de la rudesse du garçon Salvatore.

-Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour que ton cou ne guérisse à nouveau ? dit Rebekah doucement mais avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.)

Niklaus regarda en retour Elijah qui le défiait de bouger. Il y a plusieurs siècles, quand Elijah était encore le bras droit de son frère, ils avaient conçu un code spécial pour être capable de communiquer sans que les autres ne deviennent suspicieux. Apparemment, son frère voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important en privé. Niklaus devenait de plus en plus agité et Elijah échoua à répondre de la manière habituelle.

Elijah prit un moment pour regarder son jeune frère se tortiller (Personne ne pourra jamais l'accuser d'avoir été gentil, et pour être honnête, il s'ennuyait un petit peu avec Niklaus. Aussi, ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir Klaus comme ça, et Elijah était à cent pourcent dans l'idée de profiter de cet instant.) Avant de finalement avoir pitié de lui.

-Rebekah, pourquoi, toi et Kol , vous n'essaierez pas de trouver les pingouins, annonça-t-il en interrompant le concours de regard que son frère et sa sœur semblait entretenir. Niklaus me doit encore cinq costumes et j'ai l'intention de les récupérer. Kol, tu devras payer pour remplacer ce costume. Tes animaux de compagnie, ta responsabilité.

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, Elijah, protesta son frère. Ce sont des pingouins. Tout le monde sait que l'on ne peut pas garder des pingouins comme animaux de compagnie.

Kol regardait son frère comme si Elijah venait de prétendre qu'il y avait de la glace dans le désert. (Ce qui n'est pas une bonne métaphore, réalisa Elijah, puisque, la nuit, dans le désert, la température peut être inférieure à la température de congélation de l'eau.)

-Tes pingouins, donc, permit-il, trop fatigué pour discuter avec Kol d'une question sans importance. Ça n'est pas grave, tu payeras le costume plus tard mais d'abord, tu vas utiliser tes caméras de sécurité pour trouver les pingouins.

Avec une pointe d'irritation, il réalisa que Niklaus tirait sur sa manche, lui demandant de venir avec lui dans un endroit plus privé.

-S'il vous plait, essayez de trouver ces pingouins le plus vite possible. Je veux que cette affaire de pingouins soit réglée.

Rebekah hocha la tête, regardant à peine ce qu'elle faisait en tapant sur l'un des claviers. Des images clignotaient à une vitesse que les cerveaux humains ne pouvaient pas suivre. Kol semblait être prêt à discuter davantage mais il remarqua ce que sa sœur était en train de faire.

-Bekah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans le système de sécurité ?

Kol semblait vaguement contrarié que sa sœur ait réussie à faire tout ça en si peu de temps et, Elijah, se rappela de ne jamais sous-estimer sa sœur à nouveau. Leur sœur avait un tempérament encore pire que celui de Niklaus et avait un fond de méchanceté qui égalait celui de leur père. Il était donc sage de se rappeler qu'elle s'était familiarisée avec la technologie moderne en une semaine.

A présent, Nikalus tirant sa manche était devenu difficile d'ignorer et finalement la patience de son frère sembla être à cour. Il attrapa juste le bras d'Elijah et l'orienta vers la porte, le trainant.

-Elijah, allons-y, siffla Klaus.

Elijah retira sa main mais suivit Niklaus et sortirent du laboratoire de Kol. Niklaus n'avait aucun respect pour les beaux vêtements. C'était son plus beau costume, merci beaucoup, et il voudrait le garder dans cet état. Elijah sentit une pointe de colère quand il pensa à ses vestes de costumes en ruine. Niklaus n'avait-il aucune idée d'à quel point les bons costumes étaient chers ? Enlevez du sang après quatre mois était presque impossible, sans parler des trous dans le tissu à cause des dagues.

Klaus profita de sa distraction temporaire pour l'amener dans ce que reconnu Elijah comme la salle de bain de Rebekah puis le tira dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il ouvrit le robinet, le bruit de l'eau tombante déformant ce qu'ils se disaient. Elijah ferma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya contre elle, observant le regard vide de Niklaus.

A son crédit, l'hybride ne se figea pas, préférant arpenter la salle de bain spacieuse.

-Bien, dit finalement Elijah, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps avant que Klaus n'explique pourquoi il voulait parler à son frère ainé en privé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Niklaus le foudroya du regard pour avoir interrompu sa marche. Elijah leva un sourcil en réponse et fit un geste, comme s'il avait l'intention de partir. Klaus arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Elijah, prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication.

-En 1908, Rebekah et moi sommes allés dans ce zoo et il y avait des pingouins et l'un d'entre eux n'arrêtait pas de me frapper.

Elijah fronça les sourcils et une fois encore s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Certes, tes blessures étaient minimes …

-Non ! L'interrompu Klaus, sa voix sonnant maintenant légèrement hystérique. Je veux dire qu'_il me frappait_ vraiment. Il m'apportait constamment des poissons, me montrant ses compétences en _plongée_ et en essayant de me _caresser_.

Elijah regarda son frère, qui semblait nauséeux par la seule force de sa mémoire.

-Et je voulais tuer ce pingouin mais Rebekah a dit qu'elle aimait les pingouins et il y avait tellement de monde autour de nous et puis Kol a montré et –

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se recomposant un visage, tandis qu'Elijah le fixait.

-Donc, tu vois, je n'aime pas les pingouins. Ils sont agaçants, bruyants et ils puent le poisson, conclut Niklaus une fois qu'il eu retrouvé son calme.

Le regard qu'il lança à Elijah lui disait que si jamais il parlait de cela à n'importe qui, Klaus avait plusieurs dagues en argent que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'utiliser.

Elijah était sans voix. Quelques soient les brillantes excuses qu'il avait imaginé que son frère pouvait avoir, ce n'était pas l'une d'elles. Néanmoins, il se recomposa rapidement (Vous ne devenez pas l'un des vampires les plus redoutés sans être capable de se remettre d'une surprise rapidement) et il donna à son visage une expression légèrement exaspéré.

Vraiment ? Klaus avait fuit leur père qui essayait de les tuer pendant plus de mille ans et il avait choisit d'être effrayé par des pingouins ?

Apparemment, Klaus ne pouvait plus attendre que son frère ait surmonté sa surprise et après avoir regardé le visage vaguement déçu d'Elijah pendant quelques difficiles secondes, il prit la parole.

-Bien ? Tu vas dire quelque chose ?

-Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? demanda Elijah, haussant des sourcils. Tu as peur des pingouins. Kol le sait sans doute déjà compte tenu de vos précédentes remarques. Notre sœur ne le sait probablement pas, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir ici pour notre conversation.

-Je n'ai pas peur des pingouins, dit Klaus sur la défensive et Elijah l'aurait cru s'il n'avait pas tué autant de personnes (Bien que Niklaus ait une fâcheuse tendance à agir comme s'il était innocent comme un agneau. Cela aurait été amusant s'il ne pensait pas que Niklaus croyait en ces propres illusions. Parfois, Elijah était vraiment inquiet à propos de la santé mentale de son frère.).

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas les pingouins. D'ailleurs, Rebekah n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que se soit à ce sujet, ajouta Klaus.

-Il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle le trouvera par elle-même.

Klaus plissa les yeux de suspicion.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire mon frère, mon frère.

Elijah s'abstenu de rouler des yeux. Etait-il la seule personne de sa famille à savoir réunir les pièces du puzzle ?

-Où sommes-nous, Niklaus ?

-Dans la salle de bain de Rebekah, répondu promptement son frère. Et alors ?

-Tu penses vraiment, répondit lentement Elijah comme s'il parlait à un enfant, que Kol n'a pas posé de caméras dans chaque pièce de cette maison.

Klaus rigola brièvement.

-Et ? Kol le sait déjà et il sait qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien dire à Rebekah.

-Oui et notre sœur est actuellement en train de pirater le système de sécurité de Kol.

Les yeux de Klaus s'élargirent quand il comprit ce qu'Elijah laissait entendre.

-Donc, comme je le disais, je ne doute pas qu'elle le saura assez tôt, ajouta le frère ainé.

-Mais l'eau qui coule …, commença Klaus.

-Ne pourra pas l'empêcher de lire sur tes lèvres sur la séquence vidéo, finit Elijah pour lui, avant d'avoir pitié pour son frère. Sérieusement Niklaus, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais garder ce secret pour l'éternité. C'est mieux si tu arrêtes de lui mentir à propos de ce qui est important. Tu sais comment elle a réagi la dernière fois qu'elle à découvert que tu lui avais menti.

Klaus le regarda, sachant très bien à quoi Elijah faisait référence. Il n'avait pas envie d'être poignardé à nouveau par Rebekah.

Elijah détourna délibérément les yeux, se recomposant et ignorant complètement la sensation du regard de son frère avant de marcher pour fermer le robinet de l'évier. Dans le silence soudain qui suivit, il se retourna vers son frère qui avait un regard désespéré au visage. Elijah trouvait très difficile de trouver de la pitié pour ce dernier. Heureusement, Niklaus se ressaisit légèrement et Elijah le regarda, pas impressionné.

-Allons-nous retourner au laboratoire maintenant ? Je crois qu'il est temps de décider d'un plan d'action.

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- - EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Le dernier que l'auteur a posté. Maintenant j'attends !**

**J'espère que vous avez une fois de plus aimé et je serais très heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires :)**

**En attendant un nouveau poste de Grumpr, je vais traduire l'OS « Don't Forget To Remember Me » de DammitimmaD. C'est Kol qui fait ses adieux à ses frères et sœur avant que le voile ne soit remis en place. C'est une histoire très touchante. Je ne sais pas quand je la posterais étant donné que cet OS est plutôt long mais je vais essayer de le faire pour la fin de semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne fin de journée/nuit (/semaine ?) :)**

**Clara.**


End file.
